Hidden Tragedies
by BitterCrimsonTears
Summary: Sasuke finally finds himself in love, and then finds another emotion he wished he wouldn't. But before he can decide whether it's worth killing her or not, seems like somebody else got to her first.
1. Chapter 1

Kiyoshi threw herself onto the floor and sat half asleep with her long brown hair hanging from an undone ponytail. It was about 10 in the morning, and she still wasn't ready to open her beautiful blue eyes. The night earlier, she had argued with Sasuke a bit and then passed out screaming and crying into her pillow. A lot of people wouldn't understand her tears. But how she hated Sasuke. She didn't want to feel what she did. She honestly, truly, was deeply in love with that disdain boy. And she hated it, she just wished she could hate him half as much as she hated herself, before he hurt her, or she hurt herself. This love was pure suicide. And it was slowly killing her. Kiyoshi slowly rose to her feet, and took a few precious moments to gain her balance, and then slowly paced out into the kitchen of the small hut. Keiko, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke and Kiyoshi were staying in this small pigsty of a hut, in the middle of nowhere, as some sort of training. It had been two weeks already, and she already wanted to give up for all the wrong reasons. The kitchen was a mess. There was a broken cup on the floor, empty instant ramen bowls all over the counters. Kiyoshi tip toed over the glass and placed her feet in front of a cupboard, and took out some breakfast cereal. Pouring milk in her bowl, she realized Sasuke was asleep on the futon. He was probably waiting for her to come wake him up and tell him she loved him, but like every other morning, she resisted the urge.

"Kiyoshi!" Keiko yelled grabbing Kiyoshi's shoulders from behind, nearly causing Kiyoshi to drop the milk.

"Be quiet Keiko! If you wake him up, we'll have to talk."

"Oh don't be so stupid. You should stop lying to yourself and give in."

"That's like telling me to go jump off a cliff." Kiyoshi rolled her eyes and began on her cereal, "This, is better then those lips. He's poison."

"No, he's sexy. You're a stubborn idiot." Keiko laughed and walked out the hut with her pajamas on. Keiko and Kiyoshi had been best friends immediately since they were grouped together. They argued more then they had normal conversations, but it was all okay. Because the two of them were just like that. Kiyoshi gulped down the last of her cereal, (amazing how fast she eats isn't it?) and sunk down to the floor. She was so confused. She honestly didn't know what to do. But she knew she shouldn't sulk. She had to get ready for the day, and go fishing in the lake for tonight's dinner. Kiyoshi ran into her room and slipped on a light blue tank and her many arms bands, then her oh so famous leather belly jacket. Noticed she couldn't go out in her shorts, she put on some black sweatpants and equipped her black spring studded belt with some kunai and shurikun. With her chin up, she started her way out the room, checking the hallway first. When the coast was clear she continued. Sasuke was thankfully still asleep and she ran the rest of the way out to the lake. Thankfully it was sunny out, and the water was warm. Kiyoshi focused her chakra and gliding along the water to the center of the lake. She took a moment to take in the beauty of the environment she was surrounded by, before she took her hand, and swung a blast of her own chakra into the water making a slit through a small part of the lake for a few minutes, shooting about a dozen fish from the bottom of the lake. Running rapidly past the slit Kiyoshi grabbed 5 fish and flung them to the beach. That's when she noticed Neji. He was peacefully sitting in a tree his eyes locked on her. As her eyes met his he turned his head and she almost lost concentration. Quickly gaining her balance the sped up over to her fish.

"This should be good!" she said out loud, proud of her accomplishments.

"Next time you should throw a kunai out instead of wasting your energy. You might catch more fish that way too." Neji butt in making his way over to her side.

"Well I was trying to have fun and get some exercise." Kiyoshi stuck her tongue out and picked up the fish by the tails. "I have my own technique take it or leave it." Kiyoshi laughed. Neji scanned her and then took another step towards her.

"I'd love to take it but…" Neji stopped himself and Kiyoshi turned the color of the blood dripping from the fish. "Seems like somebody has already branded your heart." Kiyoshi shook her head and laughed off the tension. Neji simply sighed and shifted his weight so his shoulder pressed against hers. Kiyoshi quickly got to her feet and gave a nervous wave to him and jogged back to the hut with thoughts running through her head. Her head felt so heavy, she felt as if it was weighing her down, threatening to bring her to the ground. Knowing Sasuke was by the front door she went around and climbed through her window onto her small bed. It was simply a mattress, enough to fit her on it, and maybe a teddy bear, if she even owned one. The room was poorly light and it didn't smell so nice either. When they first came here, she got stuck with the room without a light bulb because she was the only girl who didn't mind the dark, and the only one of them all that didn't think the smell would bother her. She figured it was some sort of hidden mold. It didn't bother her anyways. But what did bother her was the cold wet sensation creepy up, or should I say, down her right leg. She peered down and ripped a piece of shattered glass from her leg. Oh yes, she had forgotten last weeks drama. Kiyoshi was so desperate to escape Sasuke, that she kicked the window out and ran down to the creek to hide in a tree. Pathetic much? She knew she would have to deal with him sooner or later, just not now. Not at this time in her life. Her cut began to sting so she tiptoed out of her room to the back door and dumped a bottle of cold water on it grabbing her backpack on the way. Well, humid water. Light footsteps echoed behind her.

"Kiyoshi? Is that you?" Hinata called out from inside.

"Yeah it's me. Just cleaning up my leg." Kiyoshi explained. Hinata walked out and sat down beside her.

"How'd you get that one? Fighting with Sasuke again?"

"No, I've been avoiding him pretty well lately. I cut myself on my window." Kiyoshi sighed. Hinata gave her a puzzled look. "Don't ask." Hinata laughed and shook her head.

"You know, you should check out the lake down about 4 kilometers from here. South. It's beautiful, and warm. You look like you could use a little relaxation."

"You know, I could! You want to join me?"

"Nah. I have to go and show Naruto how to make homemade ramen, he's being really optimistic about it too! I'm so happy around him." Hinata blushed and gave Kiyoshi a huge smile.

"I'm so glad to seen you so happy Hinata. Just watch yourself, because Keiko's a feisty one. If she thinks she's loosing him, you'll need a knife or two by your side to save yourself!" Kiyoshi laughed with Hinata and waved her off as she picked up speed and made her way through the brush on her way to this lake Hinata was explaining to her. Branches and Twigs smacked her in the face, but she kept going. Eventually it started to hurt so she went up to the tree tops and bounced from tree branch to tree branch. The wind blew her brunette hair back and spread a smile across her face. She felt free. About 5 minutes later, the sun beamed off the water and nearly blinded her as she planted her feet on the edge of a rocky cliff. About 50 feet below her was a beautifully blue lake. And Hinata was right. Kiyoshi already felt relaxed just staring at it. Without thinking she threw on a pair of maroon, stretchy cotton short shorts and a black bikini top. And with that she threw herself off the edge of the cliff and went straight down at an incredible speed. As she hit the glimmering water. She spread out and opened her eyes to view the underwater world. The water was clear and clean, and there were fish all over. Kiyoshi floated to the top and laughed at the top of her lungs. It was like the water had soothed her thoughts and hidden her mistakes. All she could think about was the comforting feeling of the water on the back. And that's all she wanted to think about.

It was starting to get fairly dark outside when she had finally gotten out of the water and gotten to the top of the cliff. Kiyoshi stared out at the moon as she slipped on her clothes and brushed her hair up into a ponytail. She was starting to get tired, so on her way back to the hut she decided to walk. _Damn! I hope Neji picked up those fish I left at the lake. _Kiyoshi remembered the words Neji had said to her that morning. _"Seems like somebody has already branded your heart."_ Remembering it almost stung. She hated to think that she was stuck loving a boy she hated for the rest of her life. She'd have to end this nonsense somehow, sooner or later. "Why do I always think about this?" Kiyoshi screamed in frustration. She picked a foreign fruit from a random tree and whipped it through the forest. "I can't do this anymore!" She picked up her pace, still walking, but now almost steaming with anger. When the hut was finally in sight she hung her suit on a branch and breathed in and out to hide her previous temper tantrum.

"Glad to see you're alive." Neji greeted her from the couch. Kiyoshi was glad to see Sasuke wasn't still there. Hinata seemed to still be attempting to teach Naruto how to make homemade ramen.

"Yeah! I thought you had drowned or something!" Keiko yelled throwing a slipper at Kiyoshi's head. She blew hair out of her face and laughed.

"Then why didn't you come for me?" Kiyoshi asked still laughing. Keiko joined her and shook her head.

"I was being sarcastic stupid."

"I should have known!" Kiyoshi said sarcastically as well, as she took of her sandals and stepped in. "I'll start join you guys in a few seconds. I'm just going to go put my bag away."

"Don't trip and die!" Keiko yelled at Kiyoshi as she made her way down the hallway. She cautiously stuck her head around the corner to check for Sasuke, but all the doors seemed to be closed except for her own. Kiyoshi sighed and quietly made it down to her door. But before she could make another check a familiar hand pushed into the room across the hall and closed the door she was now pushed against. The worst thing that could have happened to her stood barely 2 inches from her face.

"Sasuke, what are you doing…?" Kiyoshi turned her head to the side as he curled his free arm around her shaking body.

"What does it look like? I'm getting you back." Sasuke whispered soothing words into her ear and kissed her gently on the neck. She gripped his shirt tightly and bit her lip, _What kind of game am I playing…_ Kiyoshi let go of the grip and let herself into his arms. _Who am I kidding, I need him too. _"You seem so happy to see me." Sasuke took a step back and looked her in the eyes, with something that looked like anger.

"Well you didn't exactly greet me in a subtle and gentle way like normal people!" Kiyoshi slid herself off the wall and made her way to the doorknob where he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He brought her face close to his and closed his eyes for a moment facing their feet.

"I'm not normal. Were not normal Kiyoshi…" Sasuke's voice seemed pinned Kiyoshi to the wall more then his arm was. She almost fell to the floor as those eyes stared her down, and he seemed to enjoy watching her breath heavily as if he could see the butterflies in her stomach. Kiyoshi saw him sigh and tighten his grip on her hand. Kiyoshi wish she hadn't, but she decided she might as well give up. Ignoring him didn't seem to be working what so ever the past three weeks she had been trying it. She'd have to find another way to get over him, and the time to do that wasn't now. Kiyoshi pulled him close and held his head on her shoulder. Soon they were swaying side to side holding each other in a dark room. The hand she had longed to hold for so long caressed her cheek, and the lips, the ones that would be the death or her, kissed her on lips and made her melt in her shoes. Sasukes hand slid into hers and held it up against the cold wall, and all she could tell, was that she was making a huge mistake, one that made her unreasonably happy.


	2. Info on Kiyo

ALL ABOUT KIYO

Name: Kyoko, Kiyoshi

Age: 14

Appearance: Kiyoshi has shoulder length light brown hair, with a maroonish tint, it is naturally straight and has choppy layers all round. She has slanted bangs going across her whole forehead covering a bit of her right eye. Kiyoshi has turquoise colored eyes, and long luscious eyelashes. She has one freckle about an inch down from the right side of her right eye; it's the only freckle on her whole body. She has no piercing, but the tattoo of her passed away sisters name in kanji, "Etsu" sits on her left hip.

Common outfit: Kiyoshi often wears dark navy blue sweatpants, black traditional sandals that wrap halfway up to the knee, a blue tank top and a leather long sleeve jacket that only goes down to right below her chest. For style, she also has a black and a light blue glove on each hand that leaves the fingers and thumb uncovered. For all her weapons and what not, she simple had a black belt hanging loosely from her waist with lots of hoops, buckles and springs. Sometimes, when she's being more formal, she has a knee high black kimono with the intricate design of a dragon on the left arm and a ruffly red obi tie. The obi itself is very long, and a darker red with some yellow designs on it that look like ribbons flying in the wind, the obi hangs from her back down to a little past the back of her knees.

Family: Kiyoshi does not have any immediate family alive, like many her age. Her mother died giving birth, and she and her father were left to fend for themselves. Her sister, Etsu, was taken away to be a Geisha in another town far away, and as Kiyoshi was told, she tried to escape and died trying to make her way back to Kiyoshi and her father. Kiyoshi and her father lived on their own from then on, but a week before Kiyoshi became a Genin, he passed away from disease. All three of her family members lie in a beautiful garden outside Konoha.

Hopes for the future/Goals: Kiyoshi hopes to find her long lost friend Haibuki, and his little brother. She lost contact with them after her sister died. She guessed there were some family problems and Haibuki and his brother were forced to move away. She doesn't know the whole story.

Special Attacks: Kiyoshi is talented with using her chakra and water together, to make very powerful attacks. But her most powerful attack comes from the anger and sadness in her heart from her sister's passing. It is something like the chidori, but it concentrated by water and her own energy, and this ball of energy is a purple and green color. To use this attack, which takes up an amazing amount of energy, she simply hold her wrist facing down in front of her and calls out her sisters name, to enforce the power, she may put the inside of her wrists together and push out. The danger of this attack however, is if it takes too long to charge, or if she holds it to long, her arms begin to bleed, and the injuries take a long time to heal.

Weapons: Kiyoshi has a weapon that appears as a staff, called the Yamashita. This means 'under the mountain'. She called it this because her and her sister would always make up stories about the mountains they saw from their rooftop, and imagined how it would be like to live under a mountain together. It has three kanji buttons in the middle, for her name. The middle one ejects two blades from both sides of the staff, extremely sharp. Two right and left buttons release or pull back either or blades. She also carries with her, on her left thigh, shurikun and on her belt, plenty of kunai.

Enemies: Kiyoshi's only enemy is the man who took Etsu away. She believes he killed her sister on the way there, not the way back. But Kiyoshi will not kill him, simply because she has no solid evidence he did it. And Kiyoshi does not know it yet, but her stories get much more complex when she realizes it was Uchiha, Itachi who killed her sister. And Kiyoshi just happens to be in love with Itachi's brother.

Friends: Kiyoshi's good friend, Keiko, she has known ever since she lost Haibuki. They were better friends when they were grouped together, and now they are like sisters. Practically inseparable. She is also fairly good friends with Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru of course, Naruto, Neji and Lee. She also tries to be nice to Sakura but Sakura seems to have a fairly large grudge towards her, because Sasuke chose Kiyoshi over Sakura.

Love history: The day Kiyoshi's sister died she was clutching a note at the bottom of a tree when Sasuke walked by and he explained to her how crying won't fix anything and how she looked pathetic weeping at the bottom of the tree. Enraged, Kiyoshi had gotten up and argued with him for a bit, but he simply walked away. And somehow, Kiyoshi was drawn to his disdain attitude and had loved him ever since. Sasuke also has fallen for her, and he doesn't really know why he feels for her the way he does. But although she loves him, she wishes she didn't because she is afraid she's going to hurt him or herself, or that he is going to kill her to get back at his brother


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke rolled over in his bed and kept his eyes closed against the light of the sun peaking from the blinds. He tried hard to remember what he was doing the night before but couldn't quite exactly bring himself to recall why, where or who with he had lost both his shirt and his shorts. In his boxers, he got out of bed and stumbled over and out of a strange door. This didn't seem like his room at all… Sasuke opened the door and looked across the hall to another open door. The door to his room. So whose room was he in?

"Oh shit." Sasuke turned around and took a look at the bed he was laying in a few moments ago. Kiyoshi laid facing the window on the right side, curled up under the covers. Slowly making his way over to her, Sasuke tripped over her shirt and a couple arm bands, and then a leather coat. Luckily nothing else. He took some time looking at her sleeping face to thing about how he would explain what he was doing last night, and then shook her shoulder. He would simply explain to her, that a foreign feeling came over him and he just wanted to be with her, and that was it. And that was the truth. Kiyoshi turned herself around gripping the blanket to her chest.

"How can I help you?" She moaned flipping her hair out of her face and completely ignoring the fact she was in the same room as him without a shirt on. She seemed totally oblivious to what was going on. What was going on?

"Kiyoshi. Don't be an idiot." Sasuke stood up and took a look around the room. Kiyoshi opened her mouth, and closed it again.

"We didn't, you weren't sleeping in here, and I was fish…ing…" Kiyoshi stopped herself and looked under the blankets. "Thank god!" she yelled out throwing herself back against the bed. "If my pants were on the floor I would have killed you Sasuke!"

"It's not my fault. "Sasuke yawned and faced the light coming from the window. Kiyoshi stared at him for a few moments in awe, as if that angle of light seemed to make him God.

"How can you say that?! You're the one that jumped me and wouldn't let me leave this…this manipulative situation!!!" Kiyoshi shook her head and threw the cover on the floor getting up and plating her feet in front of Sasuke. "Did you poison me? Did you use some sort of illusion on me? How in the world did you even get me to talk to you last night?!" Kiyoshi raised her voice and took a deep breath before covering her mouth.

"Be quiet would you?" Sasuke whispered in a hoarse voice. "I came to you, but you let in. You could have fought me. And… manipulative?"

"Fucking rights… just the way you talked to me! You completely seduced me!

"I can't help being so sexy."

"Wha- why…how can you just stand there and pretend that this isn't a problem? How do I know you're not just going to stab me in my sleep? We all know you want to run a knife through me and watch me bleed so you can get revenge! Your life is a lie Sasuke! This love is a lie." Kiyoshi didn't bother to change the volume or tone of her voice she simply shoved Sasuke back in rage. He didn't know whether to shove her back, get out a kunai, and kiss her. It was a bunch of no good mixed feelings he didn't want. Especially the ones that couldmake him loose her. He let her breath for a moment, and when the tension seemed to finally have gotten to her he couldn't take at anymore. He rushed at the girl in front of him and planted a kiss on her lips. It tasted as sweet as the night before. At first she was frozen. But like always she gave in, and then tried to resist the fact, that she felt the same for her. He could see it in her eyes everytime he looked her in the face. Kiyoshi was the most complex person he'd ever met, except for Naruto and himself. If somebody hadn't have knocked on the door, Sasuke was sure he would have never let her from his grip.

"Kiyoshi are you okay in there? I heard some yelling!" Keiko hollered through the door. Sasuke released her.

"Damn it…" he whispered under his breath, quickly and quietly putting his shirt and shorts back on.

"Ummm… I'm fine! Just letting all the anger out…you know…"

"No I don't know," Keiko laughed, "I was just worried Sasuke was in there or something. He's not in his room. I don't want you getting hurt or making any stupid mistakes…" Keiko knocked on the door again. "Can I come in?" Kiyoshi put her hand on her forehead and Sasuke shook his head in amazement. So Kiyoshi wasn't the only one worried about this situation…

"I'm okay, and you should find him because we need to talk." Kiyoshi coughed and looked Sasuke in the eyes with concern.

"Can I come in then?" Keiko asked. Kiyoshi gulped and cleared her throat. Sasuke assumed she had choked on the situation she'd tangled herself in.

"Um, I'm not decent. I'll be out for breakfast in 10."

"You're not nude are you?"

"Hell no! I don't sleep naked like your weird boyfriend, now go away so I can get ready!" Kiyoshi teased. You could hear Keiko laugh in the hallway.

"Yeah yeah, fine then. See you soon. Hurry up!" Keikos footsteps soon faded away and Sasuke watched with a sad face as Kiyoshi slipped her tank back on.

"You need to go. I don't know what's going to happen, but I can't handle being like this anymore. It's going to kill me some day." Kiyoshi coughed again and put her hand on her forehead. "Leave, now." Sasuke could tell Kiyoshi was holding back tears. So he didn't bother to reply and left her alone. He tiptoed across the hall and slipped into his room as quietly as he could, and then as soon as he was sure he didn't look like he had slept with Kiyoshi the night before he paced out of his room and into the living room across from Neji on a low rise table, surrounded by some very soft green, cotton, cushions.

"You look cheery." Neji pointed out stuffing a spoon of oatmeal in his mouth.

"Cheery? I see." Sasuke did not change his expression. Hinata ran over with a bowl of oatmeal and placed it in front of him with a huge smile. Her optimism and quirkyness bothered Sasuke, more then you could imagine.

"Hope you like this! I got up early to make it so nobody would go out hungry!"

"Yeah, thanks." Sasuke played with his spoon for a bit and took a bit of the oatmeal. He held back making a funny face, but the oatmeal tasted like soggy raisin bread. Nasty! He turned his head to face the kitchen looking for some sort of dead animal she might have snuck into it but there was nothing. Something he did notice, however, was the stressed and sad look on Kiyoshi's face. He didn't really pity her, or feel bad, he just didn't like the look Keiko was giving her. He thought Keiko and the way she judged Sasuke would be the end of Kiyoshi and him, not the fact that if he killed Kiyoshi he'd be able to defeat Itachi once and for all. But he would never do that to Kiyoshi, or at least that's what he though. That's what he hoped.

"Don't stare or she'll notice." Neji said with a smile cfreeping up in the corner of his mouth.

"I wasn't staring. I was just trying to figure out what they were saying."

"And what's the point of that?" Neji asked coughing on another spoon of oatmeal. Sasuke shut his mouth and slowly gummed at the disgusting oatmeal. And just before Sasuke could choke, Naruto raced into the room and blessed everyone with his presence. _Yippee…_

Sasuke thought, with the most sarcasm possible.

"Hey guys! I slept so great you wouldn't believe it! What's for breakfast Hinata!" He yelled at the top of his lungs running over the table where Neji and Sasuke were sitting peacefully. Hinata quickly ran over to Naruto and placed a large bowl of steaming oatmeal in front of him.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" Hinata blushed and ran back to the kitchen and started doing some dishes, for no apparent reason, except for the fact that nobody else would have done them, and she was hiding her red face from the world. Keiko's face was a riot. Anybody could see the anger and jealousy in her eyes and Naruto practically chugged down the oatmeal, which was disgusting by the way. Sasuke had no idea how he could digest that stuff. Plus, Keiko knew she couldn't cook. And compared to her, even this gross breakfast was competition. Sasuke ignored the pig to the left of him and paced down to his room, having finished barely half his bowl. He had almost closed the door when Keiko open and closed it for him. Sasuke gave aher a cold stare. How rude! She could have knocked so Sasuke could politely tell her no. Now he'd have to throw her out. He only got one step however, before started yelling.

"Stay away from her Sasuke! I know what your up to, do you even have a soul? How can you just take advantage of her like that?" She yelled. You could see the rage in her eyes. Sasuke was surprised a little vain didn't pop out of her head just then.

"I'm not going to kill her Keiko."

"Maybe not now, but sooner or later! When will it be? In a month or two? Tomorrow? Today? Honestly I think you've already killed her inside!"

"Your over reacting and over thinking. Calm down." Sasuke opened his door and signaled for her to leave, and just as he thought, she slapped his in the face. Sasuke slammed the door and shoved her against the wall.

"What, you going to kill me too?" Keiko shuttered. Sasuke loosly had his hand around her neck.

"I wish I could, but I can't." Sasuke threw her to the ground and left her there as he walked outside and jumped up into a tree. God damnit what a nosey bitch. Oh well. She was right in a way. Sasuke rested himself on the highest branch he assumed could hold his weight and breathed in and out. Kiyoshi was going to be so pissed when she found out what he had done to Keiko. Oh shit…too late.

"Sasuke get your harassing ass down here!" Kiyoshi yelled. You could here Keiko in the back whispering for her to back off, and he thought he heard Naruto laughing. Sasuke ignored her. "Fine then ignore me! But it's best you say what you need to before I stuff your face into the ground!"

"You're being harsh." Sasuke yawned. That must have really hit a spot because Kiyoshi came racing up, and tugged down hard at his leg. Sasuke shoved her off in time and jumped out landing at the bottom of the tree. She followed him soon enough and got right up in his face. You could see the anger in her face, it was almost frightening seeing it coming from her.

"You need to leave! Honestly! You're no help to this group!" Kiyoshi looked at her feet. "You're nothing but a burden!"

"Kiyo… " Neji added in from the doorway where he stood with the others, "We do need him. What we need is for him to grow up and deal with his problems the proper way. Neji gave Sasuke a cold look over Kiyoshi's shoulder and Sasuke clenched his fist behind his back.

"How can you say that?!" Kiyoshi hollered. Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and kept her facing him while he forced the words out.

"He can say that. Because he's honest unlike somebody here." Sasuke of course was inferring to the fact that she had to be stubborn and avoid admitting she did have feelings for him. Kiyoshi shoved him off and looked tempted to kick him to the ground.

"You want to hear the truth?" Kiyoshi gulped, "I hate you!"


	4. Chapter 3

Kiyoshi stomped off in rage regretting the obvious mistake she had just made. She had, in the spur of the moment, confessed to Sasuke her deep hatred towards him. If the face he had given her was bad enough, now she was scared of him. She was scared in his anger and disappointment he would figure killing her was the easiest way out of his troubling situation. Kiyoshi ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Sitting inside the empty tub, she sobbed. _What have I done?_

"Kiyoshi open the door." Keiko asked calmly outside the room.

"Nah." Kiyoshi gulped and cleared her throat. She thought about what she'd done one last time, and came to the conclusion inside her cloudy head, that her future was in his hands. As well as her heart, and her life.


End file.
